Awesome Joe
Joseph Randall Danielson, better known by his ring name Awesome Joe is currently working for CWF Ignition. Background Danielson was raised in Toronto, Ontario where his whole family were wrestling fanatics. Each time a wrestling show came round his entire family would go and see it. After seeing a match between Lightning Bros. and Dragon Warriors at the Canadian Wrestling Alliance show "Night of a thousand Pains", Danielson decided he wanted to be a wrestler, more specifically a tag team wrestler. He and his friend, Jack Hucksley enrolled in the Canucka Wrestling Dojo, run by Canadian wrestling legend Phill "Maple Phil" Digsley and Japanese trainer Kazuku Kazama. After their training was complete, the two were giving the names Fireball Joe (Danielson) and Iceman Jack (Hucksley) and giving the name Deadly Elements. Indepentdant Career (2002 - 2005) The two made a big splash in the tag team scene, but due to their "lame" gimmick, they were never given serious chances to shine. Knowing what they had to do, Hucksley and Danielson sought a new gimmick. They began to try numerous acts, beginning with the Canadian Ninjas (Danielsensei (Danielson) and Hucksley-kun (Hucksley). This gimmick was harshly booed and was abandoned at once. They then tried Lightning Bros. DX (Thunder DX (Danielson) and Storm DX (Hucksley). The team become very popular but were forced to give up the moniker after the Original Lightning Bros. threatened to sue. The two then setteled on a gimmick where they were two cocky young blue-chippers, known as Awesome Jack and Amazing Joe, collectively known as The Team Perfection. After one show, they switched monikers, now known as Awesome Joe and Amazing Jack, they made shockwaves throughout the indy scene. They were soon picked up by a company known as Wrestling Action Unleashed. WAU Career (2005 - 2007) The two debuted on February 14th on WAU show "Chaos End" where they were the mystery combatants in the tag team tournement for the vacant titles. The two went on to win the tournement, defeating Unholy Army, Violent Arabs and Destructo Crew, becoming the WAU Tag Team Champions, their first taste of real gold. They would later lose the title to the Destructo Crew at "Eye of the Storm" and go on to feud with the Unholy Army. After winning number one contendership for the WAU Tag Team Championship, they regained the titles at "Deadly Wraith". They went on to be the longest reigning WAU Tag Team Champions of all-time, as soon after they lost the titles to the Violent Arabs, the WAU shut down after money problems. Indepentdant Career (2007) Team Perfection be touring around America with the IPWL promotion known as the "Tag Team Legends Tour". They lost in the semi-finals of the TTLT tournament to the Lightning Bros., besting Dragon Warriors and GotMilk Squad before hand. After the tour, Danielson was offered a CWF contract, but Hucksley did not receive one. Danielson was to refuse the offer, but Hucksley convinced him to, breaking up the team lasting over 8 years. To end the team with a bang, the IPWL agreed to a one-night show known as "End of Perfection", Where Team Perfection defeated GotMilk Squad, Violent Arabs, Lightning Bros. and Kazuka Kamaza and Maple Phil. The two then faced off in singles competition, with Amazing Jack coming on top. The two ended the night with a heart-felt embrace, with the crowd chanting "Don't go Joe!". CWF Career(2007 - Present) Joe Danielson signed with the CWF in May and made his debut facing off against Dan Robbins, who incidently is his new tag team partner in 7 Deadly Sins. He was recently said to have been either released from the CWF, though he has retired from wrestling all together. Other Facts Theme Music: :* CWF: Metallica - St. Anger :* Team Perfection - Epitome of Perfection. Finishing moves :*''Awesome Lock(''Sharpshooter) Signature Moves :*''Awesome Kick (Enzurguri)'' :*''Awesomeplex (Falcon's Arrow)'' Nicknames :* Joe :* Simply Awesome Championships and accomplishments :*2x WAU Tag Team Champion (With Amazing Jack) :*Signed with the CWF. Trivia :*Danielson is currently dating a women known as Dana Williams and they live together in an apartment in New York. :*Danielson and Hucksley still keep intouch and are still best friends, living mere blocks away from each other in New York. :* Danielson is the most successful of all the Canucka Wrestling Dojo students, having signed with two companies and winning two prestigous titles. :* When Hucksley was asked if a Team Perfection reunion will ever happen, he said "If Joe is willing, I'm right here", meaning there still could be hope for Team Perfection fans. Category:Wrestlers